


Beer and Bubble Baths

by HollyEDolly



Series: What Are We? [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Oral Sex, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of the What Are We? series which are basically hot little snippets of Skye and Wards first week as a couple. Set post T.A.H.I.T.I in this part Skye decided to indulge in a Bubble Bath. Ward joins her and things heat up. You don't need to read the first part but it's advisable because it explains how they end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> : So I had a request to carry on “What Are We?” and I wasn't really sure how I’d do that but I’ve had this little idea for a while now. As you all know I am a huge TVD fan and Damon has had some very sexy bubble baths with some very sexy ladies. In my last fic we know that Skye and Ward spent a week at his apartment which means there are seven days of naughtiness to write about ;) So this is slightly inspired by Damon's bathtub hope you like it.

The next afternoon she woke her joints stiff from all their...er amorous activities. She smiles to herself as the memories wash over her, you always think you know how it’s going to be with someone but last night had been so much better than she could have ever imagined. And she had imagined a lot, even before the incident there had been heat there. The fact that they loved each other made the experience even better; Grant had left her in bed to grab a quick run. She didn’t know how he did it, she was exhausted. Stretching like a cat, she climbs out of the king bed and goes in search of the bathroom. There’s a small ensuite wet room attached to his bedroom but she could have sworn she saw a bigger bathroom, when she’d first entered his apartment.

It was too much to hope he had a tub, Ward was definitely a shower guy but a girl could dream. Her curiosity is rewarded when she pokes her head around one of the doors that leads off the open plan lounge. Because there in the centre of the main bathroom is the most beautiful claw footed tub she has ever seen. It appears dreams really do come true, if all you’re dreaming of is a steaming hot bath. And she really is it’s been ages since she indulged, living in a van and then on the bus doesn’t really allow for such luxuries. She’s in need of refreshments so while the tub fills she pads to the refrigerator in search of supplies. It’s sparse obviously because they only arrived last night and they haven’t been grocery shopping. She does find some beers and a bag of cookies in one of the cupboards. Reasoning that she is on leave and it’s after midday, she takes her refreshments back to the bathroom.

She likes her baths hot, the water is scorching and full of lavender scented bubbles. She has no idea why he would even have bath oil but she guesses his mom or gramsy would have helped him stock the place when he moved in. She would have thought an ex had left it but when he’d told her he’d never brought another woman here, she knew he was telling her the truth. One thing Ward never did was lie, he may omit the truth but he never lied. She removes the shirt she’d been sleeping in; she’d stolen one of his because it smelled like him. Even though he’d been right next to her she’d still felt comforted by it. Testing the water with her toe, she carefully sinks into the scolding water, the slight burn is delicious. The heat soothing and relaxing her aching muscles, the taps are in the centre of the tub making it perfect for two. Right now she’s alone and enjoying the peacefulness of the quiet bathroom. She doesn’t have to worry about Fitz or Simmons banging on the door, she picks up one of the cold beers and pops the top. Lying down, resting her head against the sloped edge of the tub she takes a long pull of the ice cold liquid. It’s crisp and delicious, now this is definitely better than a week in her van. She could definitely get used to this, it would be so easy to fall asleep in here but she didn’t want to survive a near fatal gunshot just to drown in his tub. Given they were keeping their relationship quiet that would leave Ward with a lot of explaining to do. She does let her head slip under the water for a few seconds though, soaking her long dark hair and cleansing her face. 

When she resurfaces he’s standing their watching her, a small smile playing across his lips. Those full kissable lips, she smirks back at him raising her beer in a kind of salute. “I see you found the tub” he’s amused and there’s something else. His eyes rake over her she’s naked and wet, his tongue darts over his lips. She zeros in on his mouth and then she remembers what he’s done to her with it and her smirk is now a crude, wanton smile.

“It’s amazing why didn’t you show it to me last night?” she asks teasingly.

“I was a little...preoccupied” he explains suggestively waggling his eyebrows at her like a villain in a play. She can’t help it she giggles at him; this is a side of him that’s new to her this playful, carefree Ward. 

“There’s room for one more” she purrs seductively. He smiles at her a wide smile that highlights those gorgeous cheekbones and reveals dimples she never knew he had. She feels every muscle south of her belly clench deliciously. He undresses slowly and she can’t help but catcall, he laughs and it’s a deep rich sound. She moves forward so he can slip in behind her, he wraps his arms around her as she lies back against his muscular chest. He kisses the top of her head and they relax in the tub, drinking beer for a little while just enjoying each other’s company. Here in his apartment they’re wrapped up in a little bubble, free to just be together and enjoy perfect moments like this. They know that this, being together is not going to be easy not just because of the nature of the anti-frat rules but because of what they do. It’s dangerous and dark this world of superhero’s and villains and what are they? They’re two very skilled people but they are still just human or at least he is, she is an 084, she supposes she could have some hidden talent that had yet to surface. But she highly doubts it, she frowns.

“What are you thinking?” he asks concerned.

“Just about work stuff” she admits.

“Don’t” he whispers in her ear “This is a S.H.I.E.L.D free week” he kisses her ear lightly before gently tugging on her earlobe. She lets out a sigh he’s right she needs to be here in the moment with him. They deserved this moment of tranquillity, his lips move to her neck nipping and sucking at the tender skin. Her hands splay on the sides of the tub as she absorbs the exquisite sensations. She can feel his erection pressing against her butt and she wriggles back against him making him groan. “You’re a tease” he murmurs. 

“You have no idea” her grin is full of mischief; she turns to face him sending water sloshing over the sides of the tub. Pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, he growls it’s a low sound in the back of his throat. As their kisses deepen she slips her tongue through his parted lips controlling the kiss, curling her tongue around his. He grumbles slightly when her lips leave his but he’s soon lost to sensation as she places feather light kisses along his strong jaw. His eyes flutter shut as she kisses her way down his throat, nipping his pulse point with the blunt edge of her teeth. Kissing her way south her hands wander over his taught muscles, she flicks her tongue over each of his nipples. Teasing him before moving further down his glorious body, she feels his muscles flex and release as her lips travel over his stomach following his happy trail to where she really wants to be. It’s not something she advertises but Skye excels at oral skills, he’d probably find that hilarious given how much she likes to run her mouth but...some women struggle with this. She takes great pleasure in it; she looks up at him through long lashes and licks her lips. He has an amazing dick, in perfect proportion with the rest of his large muscular frame. She’s not frightened by his size; she sees it as a challenge. Wrapping her hand around the base in a firm grip, she pumps him in her fist a few times. His head lolls against the edge of the tub, his hips rising above the water line to meet her hand. She teases him with gentle but firm strokes of her hand before she bends her head, running her tongue from the base to the head. She circles the crown with her tongue before taking him into her mouth, he moans loudly. His hands threading through her hair as she starts moving up and down. Taking him deeper and deeper into the back of her throat, when her hand moves to cup his balls, he’s incoherent. She smiles around his cock, she can feel heat rushing to her sex, and she watches his face as he tries desperately to hold on. But he has no hope because she wants him to lose it for her; she wants to take him to the edge, to please him this way. It makes her feel powerful like a goddess. His hips rise to meet her mouth, his moans becoming frantic as he nears his release.

“Skye if you don’t stop I’m going to come in your mouth” he manages to get out between moans. 

That’s exactly what she wants, instead of stopping she sucks him harder her cheeks hollowing. As the head of his dick hits the back of her throat he calls out her name, spurting hot come down her throat, she drinks it all up. Swallowing everything he gives her greedily, when she’s done she smacks her lips. It’s filthy but if his expression is anything to go by he loves it. He pulls her back up his body kissing her deeply, their lips fuse together she no doubt tastes of him but he’s not put off. In fact she thinks it turns him on. Maybe he assumed she didn’t have this level of kink in her, she knows she hadn’t thought him capable of it. He hadn’t been forceful with her or held her head down but he wasn’t gentle this time either. Last night had been about love and all the feelings they’d been holding back. This was all lust but it was no less special or memorable.

“That was amazing” he panted breaking their kiss. She smiled smugly and then he was pulling her back to him, kissing her fiercely, possessively. She could see he hadn’t really gone down as his erection swelled again. The sex fiend, although she’d be fine finishing their bath off with him holding her she can see he has plans. Who is she to refuse when he’s looking at her like that, his lips move from hers to kiss her neck sending tremors down her spine. The steam from the still hot water adds to the heady sensation, his mouth soon finds her nipple. He tugs at the tender tip with his teeth massaging her other breast with his strong slightly calloused hand. She’s straddling him her knee’s either side of his hips, at this point there’s more water on the floor than in the tub but they don’t care. Her moans become desperate and he knows what she needs, she needs release. Her body is coiled tight so that her sex clenches almost painfully, his hands find her hips. Positioning his cock at her entrance he pulls her down onto his hard length. She cries out in ecstasy as he fills her, she can feel him right up in her belly. Then she’s moving up and down on his rock hard dick, using him to bring herself off. He watches her face hungrily, she can tell by the way his eyes darken that he’s turned on by her reckless abandon. It’s shameful how wanton she sounds but she doesn’t care, he feels so good as she slams down onto him. Her sex convulses around him, drawing him in deeper. She’s oh so close she can feel her climax building, his hands dig into the soft curve of her hips almost painfully. It’s the combination of pleasure and pain that sends her over the edge. She screams his name as she comes, her orgasm ripping through her making her whole body shudder with sheer pleasure. He holds her tight to him as she comes; and it doesn’t take long before he’s coming again holding her down on his spurting cock.

They hold each other until the water is too cold to stay there. He gets out first wrapping a towel around his waist; he wraps her in another before lifting her up out of the bath. The floor is a disaster zone but they’re both too spent to give a damn. He carries her back to bed where they soon drift off into peaceful sleep tangled together.


End file.
